If You Can't Take The Heat...
"If You Can't Take The Heat..." '''is the tenth episode of the first season of ''Total Drama ''. The teams compete in a cooking challenge. Plot The episode begins with most of the campers still sleeping. Duncan soon wakes up and starts doing a few push-ups, but immediately stops and recoils in disgust after he smells something repulsive. He soon identifies the smell as Harold's dirty underwear, which is lying inches away from his face. He recoils in complete disgust and asks Harold to stop leaving his 'crusty' underwear around the boys' cabin. Harold denies the accusation, although DJ points out that his mom sewed his name on the label and that he is the only one who wears briefs. As Harold leaves to take a shower, the trio decide to teach Harold a lesson. Later Chris tells the assembled campers that the challenge both teams will face will be cooking a three-course meal, with each team having a head chef to serve to Chris for tasting as well as judging. Geoff takes note of the available ingredients and suggests an Italian themed meal for his team and is nominated to be the head chef. Heather nominates herself as chef for her team, claiming in the confessional booth that she deserves to be team leader since everybody else in the team is pretty useless. The Killer Bass team splits up into three teams of two, although Courtney is reluctant to work with Duncan and she rants about his flaws in the confessional booth. Back in the guys' cabin, Geoff secretly picks up one of Harold's used briefs with a stick before going back to the kitchen and signaling DJ, who deliberately spills a bucket of water on Harold; this causes him to insult DJ. Afterward, Geoff tells Harold to change his clothes. He heads back to the cabin to change while the Gophers struggle to get their meal made with Leshawna and Heather clashing over what to make. Back in the guys' cabin, Harold digs out a skimpy pair of thong underwear to change into. Elsewhere, Owen is bringing a crate of oranges back to the kitchen when he bumps into Heather, making him wobble. He slips and all of his oranges get crushed all over the floor. Heather tells Owen to go back to the truck and bring more oranges, which he reluctantly does. While Owen is getting the oranges, he accidentally attracts bees in a nearby hive above him, which viciously attack him. Back in the Killer Bass kitchen, Geoff tries to make small talk with Bridgette, but fails miserably by comparing her to his friend's mother. DJ quickly pulls him away and Bridgette gives a disapproving head shake. In the Gophers kitchen, Owen, covered in red welts from the bees, enters and tosses the crate of oranges in Trent's direction with the crate hitting Trent in the head and knocking him to the floor. In the confessional, Heather says everything is going perfectly, despite Owen getting stung by the hornets and Trent being unable to continue due to a concussion, but her facial expressions show it is evident that things are only getting worse. Back in the Bass kitchen, Duncan and Courtney squabble over the minor details of their dish, with Courtney saying that Duncan isn't putting an equal amount of custard into each tart. Duncan responds by insulting Courtney about being careful that her "uptight butt" doesn't curdle the custard, but are interrupted by Harold entering, wearing his thong underwear with nothing over them, and wanting to know who took all of his shorts. Chris pops in and sees Harold in his thong underwear and shudders. He reminds them they have three hours left. Leshawna and Heather soon start fighting again. Elsewhere, Harold is told by the guys to go back to the cabin for a pair of underwear and shorts, but he is unaware of the fact that the guys have soaked his underwear with hot sauce. When he puts them on, he yells "My biscuits are burning!" and plunges into the lake shortly afterward, which although relieves him of the burning sensation, wets his shorts and renders them useless. Shortly after, Heather, in a confessional, describes talking to Lindsay as "like talking to an eggplant". In the kitchen, Heather shows Lindsay and Gwen how to make a flambé dessert, but she badly burns it due to the two girls pouring too much gasoline on the dessert and Heather's eyebrows get burned off. Heather and Leshawna argue some more and Leshawna, in a confessional, states that someone has to teach Heather a little respect. On the Killer Bass' side, Harold enters the kitchen wearing pajamas, but still refuses to acknowledge he is responsible for leaving his underwear around the cabin. Geoff then offers Harold some sandwiches, to which Harold accepts commenting on how it tastes like sweat and lotion, though he then discovers his underwear in the sandwich. Geoff says they'll return his clothes when Harold admits to what he's been doing. Outside, Owen, sent by Heather to get her make-up bag, steps on a rake while trying to avoid the bees, falls down, and gets stung repeatedly by the bees. A few minutes later, Owen, swollen and bloated from the stings, tosses the bag in Heather's direction, but Leshawna intercepts it. She tosses it to Beth, who tosses it to Lindsay. Leshawna says "In the fridge!" to Lindsay, while Heather places her hand for Lindsay to hand her the bag. She doesn't obey Heather and tosses the bag in the walk-in freezer, and when Heather runs in after it, Leshawna closes the door behind her and locks her inside. In the Bass kitchen, Courtney and Duncan continue to argue and even throw food at each other. In a confessional, Duncan says Courtney drives him crazy and he likes that in a woman. In her own confessional, Courtney dismisses the idea that she and Duncan are attracted to each other. A short time later, Chris prepares to judge the meals with Beth setting the idol she took from Boney Island on the table during preparations as decoration. Owen is told by his Gopher teammates to guard the food before it is served even as Heather continues to shiver in the freezer, trying to use makeup to draw thick eyebrows. Owen's hunger overwhelms his thinking and he winds up devouring most of the rib platter. Elsewhere, Chris gives the meal prepared by the Bass a score of fifteen. However, the Gophers' meal elicits a score of two points for the tiny scrap of ribs Chris is left to eat thanks to Owen. This leaves the score fifteen to eleven for the Bass. The Bass dessert earns six points and the Gophers' dessert nearly results in Chris choking to death. A moment or so later, Lindsay remembers they left Heather locked in the freezer and runs off to let her out. Heather enters, blue from head to toe, and Chris announces the Bass team win the challenge twenty-one to twelve. Heather notices a tiki idol on the table and Chris points out that Beth shouldn't have taken it from Boney Island. Chris goes on to say the Bass win a five-star dinner under the stars as their reward. The Gophers mull over who they will vote off that night with Heather telling Lindsay that all is forgiven as long as she votes for whomever Heather tells her to, threatening to cut off all her hair if she ever steps out of line again. In confessionals, Heather says choosing someone to vote for is difficult with so many losers to choose from, Lindsay laughs over locking Heather in the freezer and Heather and Owen are shown voting for Beth. Owen belches Beth's name. At the campfire ceremony, it comes down to Beth and Heather for the final marshmallow with Beth being sent to the Boat of Losers. After the ceremony, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ drag Harold's bed to the dock while Harold is sleeping. The next morning, Harold wakes up stark naked and at the dock in presence of all the girls who are swimming in the lake giggling at him. Harold shrieks with embarrassment and covers himself with a pillow. As the three pranksters paddle on a canoe, Harold finally submits and promise that he'll never leave his underwear around again like before and begs for his clothes back. With that, his clothes are returned to him after DJ, Duncan, and Geoff throw them at him and Harold runs away to the cabin to get dressed. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chris * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Sadie * Trent Trivia General * Starting with Justin and ending with Beth, there is a male-female pattern with the previously voted off campers: Justin (male), Katie (female), Tyler (male), Izzy (female), Cody (male), Beth (female). * It is revealed that Leshawna is allergic to pineapples. * In the original storyboard for this episode, the Killer Bass engaged in a food fight while cooking, but it did not make it into the final episode. Continuity * This marks the third consecutive loss for the Screaming Gophers, making this the first time ever that a team has lost more than two challenges in a row. * Heather receives the final marshmallow for the second time consecutively, and the third time overall. * Heather threatening to cut Lindsay's hair off foreshadows her own fate in I Triple Dog Dare You!. ** Coincidentally, the incident is indirectly caused by Lindsay. * This is the last episode where Sadie appears without Katie. * This is the last episode where Heather is seen with a long ponytail until Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! * This marks the last time that the Screaming Gophers lose to the Killer Bass. References * This episode title references the phrase, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen." * Harold calls DJ "Dorkahontus", a reference to Native American legacy Pocahontas. Goofs * The beehive that appeared on the cabin was yellow when Owen came to get Heather's makeup bag. When Owen knocked over the bottles, the beehive was white, and after Owen stepped on the rake and screamed, the beehive that fell on him turned back to yellow. Also, when Owen is getting oranges, the box is knocked over, but in the next scene, the box is upright again. ** Also, when Owen first disturbed the hive, it was hanging from a tree branch. However, when he accidentally disturbed it a second time, it was hanging on the side of the cabin. * When Owen goes to get Heather's makeup bag, his hornet stings disappear. ** Also, when Leshawna asks him to guard the food, he returns to normal form, after being stung twice. * In the morning, Duncan is wearing his boxers, but when Geoff first talks, he is seen with his normal shorts. * When Heather shows up outside the fridge after Lindsay frees her, Trent can be seen in the group of people Heather is yelling at with no ice pack or noticeable injury whatsoever. He was supposed to be sent to the medical tent due to a concussion. However, during the campfire ceremony, he is seen with an ice pack. ** Also, during the campfire ceremony, Trent is holding an ice pack to his head, but after his name is called and he goes up to get a marshmallow, he returns to his seat with no ice pack. * When Heather appears before the Gophers after being freed from the fridge, Gwen is next to Leshawna. However, when Heather starts yelling at them after they are declared the losers, Trent is in Gwen's place. * The food that Owen carries out of the van is ribs, but when they go into the kitchen, he is carrying oranges while Trent carries the ribs. * After Harold eats Geoff's "underwear sandwich", Bridgette's laughter is heard, though she is nowhere to be seen. * When Trent is hit by the crate of oranges, the top of his hair is flattened on the side as if it were being hit also, yet nothing is touching it. * When exiting the truck, Sadie is seen holding a bag of flour, Duncan is holding a ham, DJ is holding a box with various canned goods and baguettes, and Geoff is holding boxes of tomatoes and baguettes. However, when they arrive in the kitchen, DJ is holding Geoff's box, Sadie is holding DJ's box, Duncan isn't carrying anything, and Geoff is holding a single can; which makes it unknown what happened to Sadie's bag of flour. Bridgette is the only camper who carries the same thing off the truck and into the kitchen. * When Heather blows up the flambé cake, she looks at her incinerated eyebrows in a frying pan covered in grease, however, in the next shot the grease is gone. * When the pasta dish is placed in front of Chris, Courtney is shown to be holding the dish. However, only DJ and Bridgette were present at the tables. * When the Killer Bass are watching Heather and Leshawna argue about Leshawna's pineapple allergy, Harold is wearing his normal pants. However, he was wearing a red banana hammock at the time. * The bottle that Trent takes off the truck is said to contain molasses, but Lindsay is supposed to use it to ignite the flambé. Molasses contains no alcohol, and thus, would not ignite a flambé. * When Owen finished eating the ribs, he had barbecue sauce all over his body and his hair is messed up, but when Leshawna told him out, he only had barbecue sauce on his shirt and his hair was fixed. * When Geoff throws Harold back his clothes, his line of "Pleasure doing business with ya!" was in Duncan's voice. * When Leshawna is suggesting another recipe rather than pineapples with mango dip, she suggests pineapple chutney happily. When Heather tries make Beth switch her job of slicing the pineapple with Leshawna's job, Leshawna says she can't do it because of pineapple allergies despite her willingness to make a different dish with pineapples in it. * When the Screaming Gophers are retrieving their ingredients from the truck, Heather is reading the list of what they need. In the order she said it, the campers already retrieved the ingredients by the time, or before, she dictated them. * When Heather was talking to Lindsay, her regular eyebrows were seen. However, in the confessional immediately afterward, her fake eyebrows were seen. * When the Killer Bass are cheering after they are declared the winner, Sadie's voice is heard even though her mouth didn't move. * Trent is seen holding an ice pack during the elimination ceremony but after retrieving his marshmallow, the ice pack disappears. Running Gags * '''Gwen's running gag: ** Owen interrupts Gwen and Trent's moment by throwing a box of oranges at Trent and giving him a concussion. * Courtney mocking Duncan in the confessional with most of her confession needing to be fast-forwarded. * Owen being attacked by bees. See also Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Episodes with eliminations